The present invention relates to air-distribution systems in general, for instance for use in residential, commercial or industrial buildings, or else in motor vehicles, the air-distribution system according to the invention being of the type comprising:
at least one inlet duct for a flow of air;
a plurality of mouths for outflow of the air into an environment; and
an air-distributing device, comprising:
an inlet (3), which receives the air-flow from the aforesaid inlet duct; and
a plurality of outlets, located at a distance from said outflow mouths and connected to the latter by respective pipes.